Todo por los pequeños remolinos
by Chrona Shion
Summary: Que pasaría si Kaito tiene que cuidar a una Gumi de 9 años, una Miku de 8, y a los Kagamine con 6 años, ¿lograra hacerlo el solo? Es mi primera historia... ¡Espero que les guste!


Miku lloraba  
-Ya Miku, deja de llorar- dije tratando de calmarla mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cabello.-¡Gumi!- grite al ver como Gumi salía de la cocina con las manos llenas de zanahorias-¡Acabas de comer!- grite dejando a Miku y empecé a perseguir a Gumi por toda la casa.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA!- se oyó que gritaban desde el baño, abrí la puerta y vi a Len mojado de pies a cabeza mientras a su lado Rin reía maniáticamente.

-¡Kaito!- grito Len abrazándose a mis piernas- ¡Rin es muy mala!- dijo mientras lloraba

-¡Rin!-dije mientras cargaba a Len y Rin me mojaba con su pistola de agua.

-Te odio Meiko- pensé mientras recordaba cuando Meiko le regalo a Rin una pistola de agua cuando cumplió 5 años, digo ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre regalarle una pistola de agua a una niña de 5 años? Creo que a Meiko.

-Grrrrr- gruñí mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué?- dije de mal humor abriendo la puerta topándome con unos ojos azules.-S..SeeU- dije ruborizado.

-Hola Kaito- dijo inocentemente mientras entraba a la casa topándose con todo el desastre que había-¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo mirándome a ver alertada por el desastre en la casa.

-Etto… yo, es una larga historia- dije sonriendo aliviado por evadir el tema

-Tengo tiempo- dijo SeeU cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Diablos!- pensé-Tendré que poner otra escusa-

-No me pongas excusas Kaito- dijo SeeU en un tono molesto

-Ahhhh- dije sentándome en el sofá- por que siempre tienes que adivinar lo que pienso- pregunte frustrado.

-Eres un libro abierto Kaito- dijo SeeU sonriendo

-Bien, te diré-

-1 hora y media antes-

-Kaito!- grito Meiko desde el piso de debajo de la casa Vocaloid.

-¿Si?- pregunte bajando las escaleras.

-Nos llamaron del estudio y quieren que vallamos de inmediato- dijo Luka- necesitamos que mientras no estemos cuides a Miku, Gumi, Rin y a Len mientras no estamos-

-Amigo, ¿Aceptas la misón?-dijo Gakupo mientras me daba un pequeño pergamino que decía con letras rojas "Mision" y decía todo lo que tenia que decía todo lo que Luka me acababa de decir.

-Gakupo no seas payaso!- grito Lily pegándole en la cabeza con el periódico de la mañana.

Me quede viendo la escena y luego vi a los chicos que tenia que cuidar.

-Bien Kaito- dijo Meiko-entonces te quedas solo con los niños-

-Nos vamos!- dijo Luka

-Se fuerte amigo- dijo Gakupo siendo arrastrado por Luka

-Gakupo!- dijo Lily- No lo hagas cambiar de opinión-

-Pe..pero no he dicho que si- dije mientras Lily cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Me devolví y vi a los niños mirándome fijamente.

-Bien- dije- Que quieren hacer ahor..-

-LIBERTAD!- grito Gumi corriendo por todos lados al igual que Miku y los Kagamine.

-Ahora-

-Y así es como llegue aquí- dije mirando el desastre de los niños.

-Interesante- dijo SeeU levantándose- Creo que se como ayudarte-

-¿Enserio?- dije con los ojos brillosos.

-Sip- dijo ella yendo al centro de la sala.-¡AHORA!- grito SeeU atrayendo la atención de los niños- ¡Nos ayudaran a Kaito y a mi a Limpiar TODO esto! Dijo SeeU en tono militar.

-¡TODO!- dijeron Gumi, Miku y los Kagamine.

-¡TODO!- repitió SeeU-y si nos ayudan, les daré un dulce a cada uno- dijo mientras todos la veían con ojitos resplandecientes.

-¿Enserio?- dijeron a coro.

-Enserio- repitió- y a ti- dijo señalándome- Te daré un bote de helado si acabamos antes de que lleguen Meiko, Luka, Gakupo y Lily.-

-GRACIAS!- dije abalanzándome sobre ella.

-Muy bien equipo, a trabajar-

-¡SI!-dijimos todos a coro.

-40 min. Después-

-¡TERMINAMOS!- dijimos todos a coro mientras nos tumbabamos en el sofa.

-¿Y nuestro dulce?- preguntaron los niños.

-Aquí- dijo SeeU sacando de un volso 4 dulces de ceresa.

-¡SI!- dijeron los niños mientras salian corriendo.

-jajajajaja- reimos a coro ambos.

Despues la voltee a ver, se veia muy linda.

-Todavia me deves mi helado- dije mientras reia un poco.

-Ahhhhh- dijo ella- Pero …-

-Sin peros- dije- recogimos esta casa antes de que llegaran todos, me deves un bote de helado, o ¿Creias que no acabaria a tiempo?- dije mientras le hacia cosquillas y ella se reia inocentemente.

-La verdad no creia que acabariamos a tiempo- dijo ella muy sonriente.

-Con que si, ¿eh?- dije haciendole mas cosquillas.

-¡No!, ¡Kaito!¡jajajajajaj!, ¡Para! ¡jajajajaja!- dijo mientras yo caia sobre ella.

-jajajaja- reimos juntos mientras nos veiamos a los ojos, se vei tan inocente y linda, Creo que ya he dicho muchas veces que se ve muy linda, pero no puedo evitarlo, sin darme cuenta si mano estaba en mi cabello acariciandolo levemente,y mi mano sobre su delicada sintura.

-Kaito- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras yo me acercava a su rostro.

-SeeU- dije rozando mis lavios con los sullos- Te amo- dije para besarla, sus labios sabian muy bien, creo que aun mejor que el helado.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo Luka abriendo la puerta mientras SeeU y yo nos sentabamos en el sofa sonrojados.

-¿De que nos perdimos?- dijo Gakupo comiendo una berengena.

-¡Kaito beso a SeeU!- dijo Miku sentada en las escaleras junto con los demas,¡DIOS! Ellos lo habian visto todo.

Mire como todos tenian miradas sorprendidas.

-¡Maldito pervertido!- grito Meikoempezando a seguirme por toda la casa-¿Cómo te atreves a violar a una chica tan inocente cono SeeU?- dijo mientras se les unian Gakupo, Luka y Lily.

-Pe..pero, no me violo- dijo SeeU tratando de detenerlos.

-¿Vez?- dijo Lily-¡Es tan inocente que no sabe que estubo a punto de ser violada por un maniatico come helados!-

Y asi seguimos toda la tarde, yo siendo correteado por Meiko, Luka, Lily y Gakupo, mientras los niños solo reian y SeeU se preocupava por mi.

¿Saben?, la verdad no me importa, que me persigan unos maniaticos diciendo que "viole" a SeeU o los niños riendose de mi, por que bese a Seeu, el amor de mi vida, valio la pena trabajar tanto toda la tarde y quedarme a cuidar a esos pequeños remolinos.


End file.
